Brandon Routh
Brandon Routh portrayed Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman in Superman Returns. He appears as Ray Palmer/The Atom on TV's Arrow, The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow. Significant roles *Wade in Undressed (2000) *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man in The Batman (2006) *Bobby Long in Zack and Miri Make a Porno (2008) *Kirby Popoff in Stuntmen (2009) *Dylan Dog in Dylan Dog: Dead of Night (2010) *Todd Ingram in Scott Pilgrim vs. The World (2010) *Daniel Shaw in Chuck (2010-2011) *Joe Logan in Crooked Arrows (2012) *Wyatt in Partners (2012-2013) Quotes *"Not reluctant at all. It was a great mantel to be able to take on really, an amazing legacy. And you know to finally see it, because I just saw the final product yesterday as well, is really amazing to be part of something like this. And the spirit of Superman is great to have around. I'm really excited to be a part of it and sharing the legacy, any documentary I look up at the sky and Kevin Burns did and Bryan did and showed me again you know the history that's in this character and you know." *"I was at first but I mean I thought at first that I wanted a little bit of that in there but the reasoning behind what they cut and what they kept really makes sense and it really played for me when I saw it yesterday, it all worked and was understood. Sometimes when you make a script you want it to be all these amazing things and you realize that sometimes it's too much and there are so many things that it dilutes the main theme of the film. So I think it was to Bryan's credit that he was able to let go of some of those things because you create these scenes and you think you become creative, even I, acting things, you become very creatively taken by it. You want to keep it in there because you feel like it's yours but to be able to see that sometimes some stuff needs to go and I think it's for the benefit of the film. People were going to see it though on the DVD." *"I did here in Los Angeles, my first trainer I did rope yoga which is a process that's kind of like a mix between Pilates and yoga that my trainer Goodnea designed actually and that was to help me in the ropes, excuse me in the wires, to be able to be flexible, to endure the long hours and keep streamlined position and all these things, created a very strong abdomen, core section, all that core-based training. And also it was a process of, we lifted weights as well, in an effort to train my body to then be able to lift heavier weights when I got in Australia. So that was the first couple of months. And then once in Australia, I really hit the weights hard." *"The first time I wore the suit was really kind of nerve-wracking because there were a lot of people watching me and I hadn't worked out for the film yet," said Routh. "I kind of would have liked to have done it alone in my own room." Unfortunately Routh didn't get his way and instead had to try on the suit in front of a small crowd. "About 10 people watching. were all kind of watching and taking notes. It was a little bit nerve-wracking." *"It was very exciting and challenging. I learned a lot from it." Routh explained what inspired his interpretation of the character: "It's from my vision of the character and how I see Superman and what I want out of Superman. But also it's everything that’s come before me. It's George Reeves, it's Kirk Alyn, it's Christopher Reeve. The cartoons, the image, how society views Superman, how everybody feels about it. All of that wrapped up into my interpretation of it." *"With a new born baby I have not been out of the house much to see movies, but I have heard a lot about the film. It seems to me that they were given a note that more action was wanted. It tried to make up for what ''Superman Returns lacked, but at the same time what Superman Returns had perhaps Man of Steel lacked. You can't get 100% success. To reach too far toward one crowd, you miss another audience or age group. It is difficult to be a movie executive." *"''I think everyone out there who was a fan of those movies was saying "yeah I see this new guy, but he is no Christopher Reeve". I grew up watching those movies and Chris was my superman, so I knew full well the challenge I had in front of me. I wanted to make sure I did justice to his legacy. That is why I tried to bring as much of his spirit and energy to the role as I could while still doing things to make it my own. If I would have gone in and did a totally different Superman, some people would have like that, mainly people who did not know Christopher Reeve as Superman. Many more people know him in the role, so it was important that I try and bridge the gap." Category:Superman Returns cast Category:Arrow cast Category:Arrowverse cast Category:The Flash cast Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow cast